Child's Play
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "Bella, love. I'm only doing this for your own good and safety." Edward's cool voice normally would have put a chill running up and down my spine in pleasure merely brought me a fierce indignation at the words, "Yeah, well putting my spark plugs back in my car would be in the best interest of your own good and safety."
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play

Chapter 1

Twilight Story

Pairing: Jacob Black x Bella Swan {Imprint}

Rating: M+

Summary: 'Who the bloody hell does he think he is? I did not risk my life going to Italy to save his sparkly ass just so he could do this!' "Love, this is just for your own good and safety." Edward said calmly. A story beginning with the rage and wrath of a woman who loves her truck. "Yeah well putting back my spark plugs would be in the best interest of your own good and safety." Edward is about to find out what it means when you push Isabella Marie Swan to her breaking point. "This will be mere child's play."

…

_Some say the world will end in fire, _

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

Robert Frost

…

BPOV

It seemed that it was weeks, months, years ago even when in all actuality it was just a few mere hours that I had the talk with Charlie, but even now I don't think the age and depravity was ever as evident in his voice today than it probably ever would be. His words pulling at my now human heartstrings as the harsh realities and disappointments of his words sunk into my mind.

"_4'o'clock on the dot. That kid trying to brownnose me now, or something?" asked Charlie as he set the paper down on the coffee table of the living room, the headline flashing before my eyes as if a beacon calling towards a lost ship drowning among the waves, at least the severity of the caption seemed to be as severe as the analogy my mind created. Perhaps it was because I knew what was the truth behind those printed words. MURDERS, DISAPPEARANCES, POSSIBLE WORK OF A SERIAL KILLER. Yet Another Victim Found In A Georgetown Alley. Vampires. Victoria._

_However despite how that name stung in my head my dad's insult to the love of my life mattered more to me in this moment._

"_The kid has a name dad." I sneered in his direction, now mentally wincing in my head as my rude actions made me coil back slightly. "What now is he too punctual for you?"_

"_Ok." he started after a long moment and a very tired sigh, "You understand why you're being punished, right?"_

"_I know. I put you through hell." I stated as blandly as I could, looking back I could have probably stated the weather with more enthusiasm and interest._

"_Yes you did, but I have other reasons, mostly because I think that you think the hell I lived through was when you left on a random trip to Italy with Alice. Now keep in mind I'm still pissed about that but there are other things, Bells." and at this point he must have seen the argument in my eyes for he quickly continued, "Separation for one. From him." yet I refused to let him continue._

"_Dad there's nothing you can say. Edward is in my life." I don't think I could have been more convincing on that statement as well. I hope you all noted my lovely sarcasm._

"_Yeah. I'm getting that." he answered back swigging back the last of his beer. "So how about this? You're not grounded anymore. If you use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends too. Like...like Jacob." I'm pretty sure the shock settled in about this point in our awesome conversation._

"_He's going through a really tough time right now. His dad is getting really worried about him. I remember when that was you. And you needed a friend. And Jake was there." And if you've guessed it this is the part where guilt accompanied that shock. _

I have no idea if we had talked more than that or if that was the point in time where I just walked back to my room. I must've done something in between then and now though because the next thing I knew I was hearing Jacob's voice.

"Hi this is Jake. Leave a message." and then that God awful dial tone was the final draw which stabbed me back into reality where I hung up my phone and stood from my bed.

You see ever since I chose Edward over Jacob, and it sounds even worst stating it like that; but I hated lying, even to myself so that's what I did wasn't it? I chose Edward over Jacob, but there was this voice somewhere deep in my mind doubting who it was that I chose. Swearing by the fact that I knew things were never the same between Edward and I since Italy. But that was okay because it was just my anxiety and anxiousness for being turned and that once I was an immortal just like Edward we would be equals and everything could go back to the way it was when we first met. The instantaneous spark, that it was still there but so was that nagging little voice in the back of my head.

A voice that constantly told me that I chose wrong. But how could I have, Edward was perfect in every possible way. And I was in love with him. Besides the fact that it would be the right thing to do because much to the delight of my mind Charlie was right. Jake needed me. The one problem though to spoil my father and inner monologue's delight would be the fact that no matter how many times I called.

Jacob hadn't talked to me in weeks.

I wanted to fix it too, but I just knew he wouldn't give me the chance. It was a chance I didn't deserve my inner monologue that now sounded like my own voice reminded me, and I was right the way I left with Edward that day in the forest was something Jacob never deserved not with how he helped bring me back to life.

A life Edward took with him when he left.

But maybe the problem now was I took life back before he returned the one he stole from me. I took it back with the help of Jacob and I needed to make things right with him whether he wanted to or not.

Some people think that the world will end in fire. Others believe in ice. I think its been proven that mine began with imaginary bedtime monsters. I was gonna let it end the same. Whether in the embrace of icy caverns or a fiery abyss holding me in its arms one thing was certain though. I'd die happy.

…

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play Chapter 2.

Also Jacob's explanation of what happened between Emmett and Paul in the book will be written the same in way, I'll also be borrowing Jacob's telling of the SamxLeahxEmily triangle. Stephanie Myer wrote it, so for those parts of the chapter I don't own. The plot is mine however. : )

Pairing: Jacob Black x Bella Swan {Imprint}

Rating: M+

Summary: 'Who the bloody hell does he think he is? I did not risk my life going to Italy to save his sparkly ass just so he could do this!' "Love, this is just for your own good and safety." Edward said calmly. A story beginning with the rage and wrath of a woman who loves her truck. "Yeah well putting back my spark plugs would be in the best interest of your own good and safety." Edward is about to find out what it means when you push Isabella Marie Swan to her breaking point. "This will be mere child's play."

Warnings: This is more like a little AN rather than a warning this chapter is still in Bella's point of view and more likely than not will remain that way for the entirety of this story.

…

Previously:

…

"_Dad there's nothing you can say. Edward is in my life." I don't think I could have been more convincing on that statement as well. I hope you all noted my lovely sarcasm._

"_Yeah. I'm getting that." he answered back swigging back the last of his beer. "So how about this? You're not grounded anymore. If you use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends too. Like...like Jacob." I'm pretty sure the shock settled in about this point in our awesome conversation._

"_He's going through a really tough time right now. His dad is getting really worried about him. I remember when that was you. And you needed a friend. And Jake was there." And if you've guessed it this is the part where guilt accompanied that shock. _

"_Hi this is Jake. Leave a message." and than that God awful dial tone was the final draw which stabbed me back into reality where I hung up my phone and stood from my bed. _

_You see ever since I chose Edward over Jacob, and it sounds even worst stating it like that; but I hated lying, even to myself so that's what I did wasn't it? I chose Edward over Jacob, but there was this voice somewhere deep in my mind doubting who it was that I chose. Swearing by the fact that I knew things were never the same between Edward and I since Italy. But that was okay because it was just my anxiety and anxiousness for being turned and that once I was an immortal just like Edward we would be equals and everything could go back to the way it was when we first met. The instantaneous spark, that it was still there but so was that nagging little voice in the back of my head. _

_A voice that constantly told me that I chose wrong. But how could I have, Edward was perfect in every possible way. And I was in love with him. Besides the fact that it would be the right thing to do because much to the delight of my mind Charlie was right. Jake needed me. The one problem though to spoil my father and inner monologue's delight would be the fact that no matter how many times I called. _

_Jacob hadn't talked to me in weeks. _

_I wanted to fix it too, but I just knew he wouldn't give me the chance. It was a chance I didn't deserve my inner monologue that now sounded like my own voice reminded me, and I was right the way I left with Edward that day in the forest was something Jacob never deserved not with how he helped bring me back to life._

_A life Edward took with him when he left. _

_But maybe the problem now was I took life back before he returned the one he stole from me. I took it back with the help of Jacob and I needed to make things right with him whether he wanted to or not._

_Some people think that the world will end in fire. Others believe in ice. I think its been proven that mine began with imaginary bedtime monsters. I was gonna let it end the same. Whether in the embrace of icy caverns or a fiery abyss holding me in his arms one thing was certain though. I'd die happy._

…

Now:

…

It was five seconds later after that startling revelation did I decide I would make things right with Jacob. It was obvious and had been the moment he and I finished rebuilding those bikes. A part of me, one that I had been trying so hard since that instance occurred as I tried to cover it up; a part that I wasn't even completely sure how big that part was, loved Jacob. It was shocking and depressing and exhilarating all at once. The emotions and thoughts flowing threw my head made me feel as if I was on a completely and unrealistic high. And quite frankly I had no idea how to even begin to decipher any of them at all. Which is what lead me back to the beginning of my actions, seeing Jacob. It might not have been right but it was there and I had to figure it out. At least I would be if my damned truck would ever start.

I tried three times and every time the engine stalled I had no idea what was going on at least until a hard thud sounded to the right of me.

"You scared me." I muttered looking towards Edward

"You're going down to the reservation." he said stoically,

"How did you even … Alice." I sighed tiredly, "Wait. Did you do this to my truck?" I asked angrily. It was one thing to watch all of my decisions but this was taking it a bit too far.

"Bella, you have to understand. You're safety is everything to me."

"That's great Edward, but you have yet to answer my question." I spoke harshly glaring daggers at the hundred and ten year old vampire.

"Love, I only did this for your own good. You and your spark plugs are safe. Here." Edward deemed calmly, and quite frankly that's what pissed me off most. He was calm, acting as if what he was doing was right, almost justified.

"Jacob isn't going to hurt me." I seethed out this conversation was getting ridiculous and it needed to stop now. Or as soon as my spark plugs are back where they belong. And for his sake both had better be soon.

"Not intentionally, but the wolves have no control." he reasoned

"Edward I have until graduation to see him. And then he'll hate me forever."

"Well, I'm sorry." he muttered, not even looking at me.

_'You have got to be kidding me. That's it. Two can play it this game Edward Cullen.'_

"I'm sorry too. Now put my spark plugs back in my truck so I can go now." I spoke calmly and directly towards him.

"Bella, I can't let you do this."

"Quite honestly Edward, I can't let you not let me see my best friend. I think you should go. Now."

"Bella …" he began only to have my glare cut him off. Thankfully he had the decency to flinch back just a little.

"Edward if you can't trust me, then maybe we don't need to be in a relationship at all." I spoke determinedly.

"Bella," at this point I felt him grab my arms and draw me to him as I breathed in his scent. He truly was like my own personal dose of heroine, "I do trust you. It's him I don't trust."

I shook my head clearing it of his perfectness, "Edward, you don't get it. I trust him and if you don't, … it means you don't trust me either. I think you should leave, now." I repeated loudly enough for an eavesdropping Charlie to take the hint and reveal himself to us both.

"Bells! I think it's time you should come in." Thank goodness Charlie learned to hover after Italy.

"Goodbye Edward." I spoke sadly kissing him on his cheek softly for what I didn't know would be the last time at least like this, I didn't offer a word to Charlie as I made my way up to my room and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

…

_It was past midnight in an old cafe in the gutters of Port Angeles, that was where a handsome boy walked out. _

_He was alarmingly familiar and had slightly darker skin then myself I realized. His sandy blond shaggy hair reminded me of Jasper's, the only difference being his was straighter than the wavy haired vampire's._

_That was the other difference too. This boy was human. At least that's how it started._

_A blur of red passed by and before I could even blink the local Forks boy was on the ground as if an invisible force tripped him. But the red blur I knew to be Victoria was the cause. It was always her._

"_Who's there?" he looked so scared like he didn't know what was going on or what was to come, I was sure I had the same expression two years ago when I was in his place and James in Victoria's. Only I knew what was to come just as I'm sure of what's about to occur now._

"_Who's there?" he asked louder looking around at his surroundings but finding nothing there, he didn't have a lot of time to look through the rain though as a pale hand wrapped perfectly around his throat before tossing him across the street like he was no lighter than an aluminum can._

_I mentally winced as I watched his body slam against an ironstone fence. It took him a while but once he got up he took great care to frantically shout out a strangled "Help!" before running back towards the cafe he just left._

_I knew it wouldn't help. And I was proven right as I continued to watch weakly as Victoria tripped him causing him to run away from the shop and towards the docks._

"_What do you want?!" I watched him scream in frustration, it was exactly the same as me I thought ironically. James and Victoria truly were a pair; only the sickest vampires would torture their prey in such a way instead of doing the merciful thing and bite them. They truly enjoyed the torturous wait._

_The blur passed by him once more I noticed only this time he grabbed at his hand in pain._

I left that dream thankfully right after that but the boy's venom filled screams shook me to the core.

It was only three days later that I realized. Victoria didn't drink from him.

She changed him.

I had felt those same pains he did. Screamed those same screams. But unlike him I wished for it. After seeing that though, watching quite literally the dying pain that I went through, could I do it again? Did I even want to? Could I put not only myself but those surrounding me to suffer the consequences of my death? Could I live with that guilt for eternity?

I didn't want to think of the answer to that and thankfully I didn't have to. Luckily Edward put my truck back in working condition, but a real apology was needed if he expected to return to the intimate level we once were on. I wasn't the same naïve girl from a year ago that would blindly follow after Edward. It was time he placed the same amount of trust into our relationship that I did. Those were the things I knew I so desperately needed him to hear, for him to understand but obviously on this sunny day in Forks it was not to be the case. Not for him or any of the other Cullens. It was definitely too bright for them to make an appearance. But who took the spot light from them pleasantly shocked me to my absolute core.

As I got out of the truck, the one the boy standing in front of me now, fixed up for me upon my arrival in Forks stood there leaning haphazardly against the one of the bikes we fixed together.

"Hey." I spoke secretly thrilled the very person I was hoping to speak with for the past month was now right within my grasp.

"Charlie said you left town." he said scornfully

"Yeah, I thought about it but … my mom can wait another few weeks. Why?" I asked confused to why that would be the subject breacher for this tightly woven tension filled conversation.

"Just had to make sure …" he trailed off as realization dawned on me. Neither one of us needed to speak to know what finished that sentence.

_'… Make sure I was still human.'_

"I was here to talk to Cullen, but I suppose they couldn't show their faces on such a bright day." he said angrily beginning to walk away.

I don't know what possessed me to do this if it was just that natural chemistry me and Jake always seemed to have together or if it was something else entirely but it beckoned me to stop him. Stop him so he wouldn't leave. Not again. And definitely not like last time.

I grabbed his arm and with more strength than I thought I had, though it was more likely than not him allowing me to manipulate his body towards my own.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Edward and I sort of had a fight." I finished lamely

"What? The freak couldn't get it up or something. I heard being dead could do that to a person you know." he laughed at his own little joke and I could certainly attain a positive guess that the next words that left my mouth wouldn't have done so if that crass joke hadn't bothered me so much.

"It was about you. I've been trying to reach you for the past month. I wanted, need to talk to you." I said hotly still holding onto his arm. I could make out a serene look etched in his eyes before that angry mask took over once more and he attempted to release himself and walk away from me again.

"I have nothing to say to you." he spoke harshly finally releasing himself from my grip, but like that would stop me now.

"Well I have tons. Hold on." I spoke running to catch up to him.

A look passed across his face too quickly for me to name, but the grin he wore as I sat behind him on our bike …

I didn't even need to try to stop myself from telling him to lose the grin he was wearing. I didn't have the heart to.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously, no doubt my decision was made known to the other pack members, I couldn't be their most favorite person in the world right now, "I am the vampire girl, remember?"

Before Jacob could even answer my question, loud footsteps sounded from behind and four shirtless Quileutes jumped from the pack porch in front of my face faster than I could keep up.

"Hey look who's back." laughed Jared starting off the inevitable conversation

"What up, Bella?" asked a familiar looking man

"Quil. You too?" I asked happy for the boy who was once again reunited with his friends, kind of like I was now.

"Yep. Finally made the pack." he and Embry laughed happily

"I'm glad you're here Bella." stated Jared sympathetically as Paul began laughing uncontrollably, it was only too apparent why when he continued, "Maybe now we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue."

"I wish Bella would call." Paul said happily, playfully nudging Jake in his stomach jokingly.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." continued Quil

"Maybe I should call Bella." chimed in Jared

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." finished Embry as all four boys began laughing hysterically at least until Jacob stopped them all through his own laughter.

"Alright, alright. You can all shut up now." as soon as Jake said those words a pretty Quileute girl walked towards our strange looking group.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jacob explained quietly

"Oh yeah. Hey I'm really sorry about your dad." I offered her meekly, I know it sounded so pitiful even to my ears but what was I supposed to tell a girl whose father just died. Especially when I was no longer really close to the Clearwaters as my father was and continued to be.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more. Feel free to leave." she said scornfully. I honestly was expected a lot of concentrated hurt coming from these people but Leah's comment hit below the belt about the same place Charlie's earlier talk hit me too.

"Fun, isn't she?" asked Jake. I managed a weak smile in his direction because while Jake's words made me feel better like they always tend to do, I couldn't help but find truth within her words, something I knew I would have to think on later, away from the meddling presence of vampires and werewolves.

"Bella!" an excited warm voice yelled before I was engulfed in strong delicate arms, "Hi, it's so good to see you again."

The only thing better than hearing Emily's voice was being in her presence. Emily and I had gotten close during the whole Edward leaving thing and honestly what reason did I have for not seeing her if it was simply the fact that she ran with wolves. Wolves I myself once ran with in Edward and his 'family's' absence.

"I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily spoke as Sam followed his fiance out of their little cottage.

"Yeah. Same here." Bella said returning the hug, and offering Sam an awkward hug as well

"Sam, we good?" asked Jacob

"We're good." Sam confirmed and I had a certain hunch I knew exactly about, "She won't be getting through our line any time soon."

Oh yeah! Score one for Switzerland, conversations with the people I'm closest to lately or usually about me, Victoria or both of us. I guess deductive reasoning could have a point too though.

"Yeah!" the guys all cheered one of them yelling out, "That's right boys!" before I heard there footsteps fall back inside to where more of Emily's food would no doubt be waiting for them, I really wasn't paying attention to that right now though, my eyes were drawn to a source that I felt looking at my own.

Leah.

She hadn't gone too far from us as I'd originally thought. She was merely a few feet away and glaring at me so hard I'm surprised I didn't notice her sooner. It didn't last long though for once our eyes met her glare intensified for about three more seconds before she no longer deemed me worthy enough to stare down and turned away from us and leapt in the air.

For about a second I thought she was absolutely crazy. But then it made sense why she was suddenly hanging around with the pack, because her clothes shredded before my eyes and she transformed into a large sleek silver and gray wolf.

I couldn't say for certain if I like Leah or not, and there was no second guessing the resentment she held for me but she was right, I couldn't keep torturing Jake or myself if I was being completely honest again, like I had been doing for the sake of Edward and his family.

Being surrounded by Emily and the guys again made me realize they held me in a different regard as I did them, that much was obvious considering they acted as if the past two months didn't happen, like the Cullens were still gone.

Like I wasn't signing myself over to the icy caverns.

Like in a months time I would still be exactly as I am.

I couldn't really blame Leah for her harsh words, whether Jacob or the others agreed with her or not, I have to choose whether this was the life I wanted to mesh myself within, something that with Jake would be as easy as breathing … or

Delve into the abysmal high that Edward and his family gave me and drown with them for eternity.

…

It had been a fun day. At least until Jacob's words from earlier registered in my head again.

"_I was here to talk to Cullen, but I suppose they couldn't show their faces on such a bright day."_

"Jake, what did you need to talk to Edward about?" I asked curiously

"I know you're kind of mad at him right now, but he seriously didn't tell you?" I heard Jacob ask incredulously, making me just as shocked at how Edward purposefully kept something from me, though looking back on it that was always the position we found ourselves in. Something potentially dangerous that could or did involve me, Edward usually made something up or lie to me by not telling me something. Something Jacob would've obviously would have told me just because that was Jake's style he didn't exactly understand why there would be anything that needed hiding.

It was naively cute.

"Right, figures. So Embry and Quil and I were running patrol on Saturday night, just routine stuff, when out of nowhere – bam!" He threw his arms out, impersonating an explosion. "There it is – a fresh trail not fifteen minutes old. Sam wanted us to wait for him, but I didn't know if your bloodsuckers were keeping an eye on you or not. So we took off after her at full speed, but she'd crossed the treaty line before we caught up. We spread out along the line, hoping she'd cross back over. It was frustrating, let me tell you." he wagged his head and his hair – growing out from the short crop he'd adopted when he joined the pack – flopped into his eyes, "We ended up too far south. The Cullens chased her back to our side just a few miles north of us. Would have been the perfect ambush if we'd known where to wait."

I watched him shake his head, grimacing now, "That's when it got dicey. Sam and the others caught up to her before we did, but she was dancing right across the line, and the whole coven was right there on the other side. The big one, what's his name – ."

"Emmett." I interrupted quietly watching as Jacob shook his head at my immediate response.

"Yeah, him. He made a lunge for her, but that red-head is fast! He flew right behind her and almost rammed into Paul. So, Paul … well, you know Paul."

"Yeah." The day I saw one of the pack phase for the first time, an image of a very pissed off Paul, growling, nearly foaming at the mouth before running three places and phasing into the gray wolf I knew was once irate boy.

"Lost his focus." Jacob's deep and husky voice brought me from my thoughts and back into reality, "Can't say that I blame him – the big bloodsucker was right on top of him. He sprang – hey don't give me that look. The vampire was on our land. It's not exactly easy keeping to the treaty when our first instinct is to kill them especially when on our land."

I tried to compose my face so that he would continue with the story. My nails were digging into my palms with the stress of it though, even though I knew it had turned out fine. I couldn't exactly stay mad at Jake's word choices either, the Cullens weren't exactly innocent with the name calling too, minus Carlisle and Esme of course. I also didn't call into question the pack's instincts especially when the Cullen's instincts to drink blood would be brought back into my face.

"Anyway, Paul missed, and I think he did it on purpose. Missing the big one I mean, cause Paul's the best shot out of all of us. But like I said, Paul missed, and the big one got back on his side. But by then the, er, well the, uh, blonde …" the look on his face showed me that he was really trying to call Rosalie something that would truly describe her perfectly. Jake's expression was a comical mix of disgust and unwilling admiration as he tried to think of a word to describe Edward's sister.

"Rosalie." I helped supply, I couldn't help but smile as I heard Jake's frustrating growl.

"Whatever. She got real territorial, so Sam and I fell back to get Paul's flanks. So then their leader and the other blonde dude –"

"Carlisle and Jasper." and the look Jacob sent me was just priceless.

He gave me an exasperated look. "You know I don't really care. Anyway, so _Carlisle_ spoke to Sam, trying to calm things down. Then it was weird, because everyone got really calm really fast. It was that other one you told me about, messing with our heads. But even though we knew what he was doing, we couldn't not be calm."

"Yeah, I know how it feels."

"Really fucking annoying, that's how it feels. Only you can't be annoyed until after he goes away." interrupted Jake causing a loud laugh to erupt from the back of my throat. A laugh that felt really good. I hadn't realized until then I didn't even remembered what it had sounded like.

Jacob shook his head angrily getting back into the story telling mood, "So Sam and the head vamp agreed that Victoria was the priority, and we started after her again. Carlisle gave us the line so that we could follow the scent properly, but then she hit the cliffs just north of Makah country, right where the line hugs the coast for a few miles. She took off into the water again. The big one and the calm one wanted permission to cross the line to go after her, but of course we said no."

He bent over to pick up a rock form among the millions of pebbles at our feet. With a casual flick, he sent it flying a good hundred meters out into the bay. "Well, she'll be back, I guess. We'll get another shot at her."

I shuddered; of course she would be back. Why wouldn't she? She was so close to killing me why would she want to give up now? And next time would Edward lie to me? Would he even take it so far to mess up my truck again?

Jacob didn't seem to notice my reaction. He was staring across the waves with a thoughtful expression on his face, his lips pursed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a quiet and pregnant pause.

"Nothing." he replied smiling slightly though it didn't quite reach his . I couldn't think on it for much longer cause he walked back to me and slung his arm around my shoulders quite comically and spoke, "Let's get back to Emily's before the feast she made for us is all gone."

It wasn't even a full minute before Jacob removed his arm from my shoulders and we continued the walk back towards Emily and Sam's cottage. I wanted so badly to reach out for Jacob and place his arms around my shoulders, though my voice escaped me as we walked the familiar track. I could only take glimpses of my old friend through the corner of my eye. It was the only thing from keeping me from out right staring at him, and despite my newfound more like new realized feelings, Jacob didn't need a bigger head than what he already has.

"So Leah … when did she join the pack?" I asked quietly drawing us into conversation.

"It was a little after her dad died, but it wasn't just her. Seth, her little brother phased too. It's weird now though because he looks like us. Older I mean. The kid's only fourteen but he already looks like he's twenty. Seth's cool, but Leah being a part of the same pack as her is like a 24/7 mind fuck. It's so complicated with her and Sam."'

"Her and Sam?" I questioned. I had no idea Leah and Sam knew each other before the pack and the way Jake said it made me realize that this would be one interesting story. And Jacob didn't disappoint.

"So it's a very long story. Very strange and long story. I shouldn't even be telling you this, Sam doesn't exactly like talking about it, and Leah just likes to scream and bitch now."

"I'm listening." I encouraged, I know it probably wasn't my place to know but knowing that I'm not the only reason Leah acts so hateful was kind of comforting.

"So like I said this is a very strange and long story. There's so many strange things about this new life. I haven't had time to tell you half of it. And this thing with Sam, Leah and Emily – well I don't even know if I'll be able to explain it right." he paused and I let him have this small moment to get his thoughts together.

"Sam had it so much harder than the rest of us. Because he was the first and he was alone, and he didn't have anyone there to tell him what was happening. Sam's grandfather died before he was born, and his father has never been around. There was no one there to recognize the signs. The first time it happened – the first time he phased – he thought he'd gone insane. It took him two weeks to calm down enough to change back.

"This was before you came to Forks, so you wouldn't know. Sam's mother and Leah Clearwater had the forest rangers searching for him, the police. People thought there had been an accident or something ….."

I'm sure my face showed my surprise because a sardonic smile appeared on Jake's face before he snorted and continued with his story.

"Yeah. Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts. They started dating when she was just a freshman. She was frantic when he disappeared."

I was shocked Sam with anyone other than Emily just seemed so wrong. I couldn't fathom them with anyone else. I supposed it was silly for me to imagine that Sam had never loved anyone before her though. Most people fall in and out of love many times in their lives. The way Sam looked at Emily … I just couldn't imagine him with someone else.

"Sam came back," Jacob said, drawing me back into the story, "but he wouldn't talk to anyone about where he'd been. Rumors flew – that he was up to no good, mostly. And then Sam happened to run into Quil's grandfather one afternoon, when Old Quil Ateara came to visit Mrs. Uley. Sam shook his hand, and Old Quil damn near had a stroke." Jacob paused to laugh and I had to join him. I could just picture the look on Old Quil's face touching Sam thinking the wolves were extinct. "Sam's hand felt like he's left it sitting on a hot stovetop."

"So Mr. Ateara went straight to the other Elders," Jacob went on. "They were the only ones left who still knew. Who remembered. Mr. Ateara, Billy, and Harry had actually seen their grandfathers make the change. When Old Quil told them, they met with Sam secretly and explained everything to him. It was easier when he understood – when he wasn't alone anymore. They knew he wouldn't be the only one affected by the Cullens' return" – he pronounced the name with unconscious bitterness – "but no one else was old enough yet, so he had to wait for the rest of us to join him …"

"The Cullens had no idea." I said in a whisper, "They didn't think that werewolves still existed here. They didn't know that coming here would change you." I was shocked, though I had to admit if vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies, it made sense that the pack would shift when the vampires returned.

"Still doesn't change the fact that it did." he whispered harshly.

I wanted to argue with him. To defend the Cullens but no response came to my mind. What could I say to that. Should the Cullens have realized that their being here causes the boys and now Leah to phase, I knew that still wouldn't have stopped the coven from coming here. Especially after meeting me. So realizing in some strange way this was my fault too, I couldn't find the words to say. I instead took Jacob's hand in my own and wound our fingers together before continuing on our walk to the rest of the pack.

"So once Sam understood what was going on, once he had Billy and Harry and Mr. Ateara, it wasn't so hard anymore. So now that he knew, everything was going almost okay. On most ways his life was back to, well, not normal. But better." I then watched Jacob's expression tighten, like something painful was coming. "Sam couldn't tell Leah. We aren't supposed to tell anyone who doesn't have to know. And it wasn't really safe for him to be around her – but he cheated, just like I did with you. Leah was furious that he wouldn't tell her what was going on – where he'd been, where he went at night, why he was always so exhausted – but they were working it out. They were trying. They really loved each other."

"Did she find out? Is that what happened?" It was like listening to a narrated version of a soap opera, and I just didn't want to change the dial.

"No it was nothing like that. That was hardly the problem. Her cousin, Emily Young, came down from the Makah reservation to visit her one weekend."

"Emily and Leah are cousin's?" I asked, I vaguely realized that out of his entire story this was the part that shocked me the most. Jake was right I am good with weird.

"Second cousins." he laughed, obviously coming to the same conclusion I did, "They were close though, like sisters when they were kids."

"That's … horrible. How could Sam … ?" I trailed off shaking my head. No wonder Leah was so bitter, I realized.

"Don't judge him just yet. I never mentioned it in front of you, but … Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"Is that like when the baby duck sees the first moving object it sees and thinks it's its mother?"

"No a different kind of imprinting." Jake laughed shaking his head.

"Then no I've never heard of imprinting." I replied happily waiting for him to continue with the story.

"It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to every one of us. In fact it's supposed to be really rare. Sam had heard all the stories by then, the stories we all thought were legends. He'd heard of imprinting but he never dreamed …"

"What is it?" I prodded quietly afraid of the answer, but moving closer to Jake all the same.

I watched Jacob look at me for a moment longer our eyes meeting for one second causing a shock to flow through my entire body. The force that had pulled me towards Jacob was back and all I wanted to do was pull his face towards mine as soon as he looked away and towards the surrounding foliage, "Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes … we don't exactly know why .. we find our mates that way." His eyes flashed back to mine, my body heating as he continued talking, "Our soul mates, I mean."

"What way? Love at first sight?" I asked smiling slightly, Jake wasn't though.

His dark eyes were critical of my reaction. "It's a but more powerful than that. More absolute."

"Love at first sight … but more powerful. You're serious aren't you?" I asked scared of his answer.

"Yeah I am." he said walking towards me stopping only when he was almost in my face, his hand raising up to push a stray hair away from my face. Once it was gone though his hand stayed on my cheek. I didn't want him to take it away, though so I just focused on him not mentioning anything as I waited for him to continue the story.

"It's not easy to explain. It doesn't matter anyway," he shrugged indifferently, "You wanted to know what happened to Sam to make him hate the vampires for changing him, to make him hate himself. And that's what happened. He broke Leah's heart. He went back on everything. Every promise he'd ever made to her. Everyday he has to see the accusation in her eyes and know that she's right."

He stopped talking abruptly, as if he'd said something he hadn't meant to. I wished he hadn't too. I wanted to know for sure that it wasn't just me Leah hated. But now I kind of hated myself too, for asking in the first place to hear what happened. I felt like I just walked in on my parents fighting because Mom wanted a divorce all over again. I intruded on something I never wanted nor was welcome to hear.

"How did Emily deal with this … since she was so close to Leah?" Sam and Emily were completely right for each other, two puzzle pieces, shaped exactly for the other. Still … how had Emily gotten past the fact that he'd belonged to someone else? To practically her sister.

"She was really angry, in the beginning. But it's hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration." Jacob sighed. "And then, Sam could tell her everything. There are no rules that can bind you when you find your other half. You know how she got hurt?" he asked in a rush letting out a sigh.

"Yeah." The story in Forks was that she was mauled by a bear, but the story was wrong.

"Well, weirdly enough, that was how they solved things. Sam was still learning how to control himself. He was so horrified, so sickened by himself, just so full of hate for what he'd done … He would have thrown himself under a bus if it would have made her feel better. He might have anyway, just to escape what he'd done. He was shattered … Then, somehow, she was the one comforting him, and after

that …"

Jacob had gone quiet, not even finishing his thought, and I sensed that the story had gotten too personal to share … My face reddened before the story fully registered in my head,

"Poor Sam." I muttered, "Poor Leah. Poor Emily."

"Yeah." Jake agreed sighing sadly once more, "Leah really got the worst end of the stick though. She puts on a brave face." he let out a mirthless laugh before continuing, "You know she's going to be a bridesmaid."

I gazed away as I tried to make sense of everything he told me. I could feel his eyes on my face, waiting for me to say something. I turned our eyes meeting again for the third time and I didn't even try to stop myself as I reached for his hand and began tracing the lines found there.

"Did you imprint?" I asked quietly. We had stopped walking since he moved my hair out of my face, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him as he answered my question. I didn't even want to hear it, if he had imprinted, I couldn't stand the thought of him with another girl. He was my sun. My Jacob and I just realized what I wanted our relationship to be, so he couldn't go and imprint on me. He just couldn't and leave me behind.

I felt him pull his hand back and I felt my heart break just a little, until it once more found my face and lifted me until I was once more looking into his eyes.

"Imprinting is complicated." he spoke huskily, "It's like she's the only thing in the universe that matters anymore. It's not gravity keeping you tied to the ground anymore. It's her."

"It sounds like you know the feeling." I whispered shakily, smelling and feeling his breath on my face.

"You'd be the first to know." he whispered back leaning forward slightly.

It had finally dawned on me that the pull was the imprint, what I was feeling of it at least. I'm sure Jacob must feel what I do only ten times stronger than how I feel it. I slowly leaned in towards Jake only when our lips would have met, realization dawned on me and I quickly looked down and hid myself in Jake's bare chest. I heard him sigh disappointingly before resting his head on top of mine.

"We can't Jake." I mumbled weakly grateful that Jake was holding me up we didn't even kiss and my knees were already weak.

"I was hoping after all I told you your answer would have been different than that." he replied harshly starting to pull away but I wouldn't let him. I just held tighter.

"Jake, you dumbass. Stop." I yelled squeezing him to me with enough force I turned whiter than what I normally am. "I want to kiss you."

And with those words, he stopped. He stopped struggling. He stopped holding me up. He even stopped breathing for a little while. But I still continued, "I think … I know that I love you Jake. Since we built those bikes last year, I've loved you. But a part of me still loves Edward too." I looked up at Jake, he had an astonished look upon his face, one of joy until the last part I said.

"And I can't. Won't cheat on him. He deserves better than that. And so do you." His hand lifted to my face once more and I hadn't even realized it until now but I was crying and he was wiping away the tears that fell.

"Alright." he whispered pulling away from me. I thought he was going to walk away, but instead he walked forward and turned around offering me his hand.

I felt a smile grace my face as I quickly grabbed onto him and we walked back to Emily's. The events of what just happened flashing through my head.

"You know telling someone you like them is usually the hardest part. But I think this was really the easiest for us." I spoke leaning against Jake for warmth, images of the Cullens, Victoria, and the Volturi passed through my mind. "I guess it's a good thing we're great with weird." I laughed along with Jake as he once more moved his arm so it was around my shoulders.

I was sure of four things. First, things would get complicated with me choosing Jake, involving both the Cullens, Victoria and the Volturi.

Second, Edward and Jacob had switched rolls in my life, and I was kind of grateful for it. My time with Edward was great but we both changed after he left for Italy and it was high time we stopped pretending we that we hadn't.

Third, it was obvious, I would have to take whatever reception waited for me when I got back. Because, underneath all the anger and sarcasm, Jacob wasn't in pain anymore. Right now, it was very clear in his eyes. I didn't know how long this was going to last but I was going to savor it for as long as I could. Jacob had become a part of me, and there was no changing that now.

And last and most importantly, Charlie was going to be ecstatic.

…

…

I know all of you are probably thinking that the story is going to be over in a few chapters now that Jacob and Bella are together but you my lovely readers would be wrong. There's going to be so much drama and action in here it'll probably be just as long as the Twilight series. That was a joke btw. It probably won't be that long but this story and my plot line are far from over. There will be Edward drama followed by some Victoria drama then some drama with the Volturi and even some where all of them are thrown in together. And just because they're sort of together now she is still technically with Edward, and just because she's told Jacob that she does love him on some level doesn't mean the imprint will be enough to keep them together for a time being. This is hardly going to be Stephanie Meyer's vision of what she wanted Twilight to be but that's okay because I personally think her version sucks with all due respect to those of you who liked how she ended Twilight. I just think she could have gone in several different directions without making Bella seem like a dependent, socially awkward, whiny, little brat and Edward a lying possessive controlling little freak. That's just my opinion though and all credit goes to Stephanie for the original Twilight I'm just borrowing her characters for a little while.

Also for those of you that read my other stories. The poll is still up so all of you feel free to go and vote before I close it.

Dark Lunar Love


End file.
